Because only a New Zealander would make a horror movie about SHEEP
by Darkfoot
Summary: Its movie night at Benjamins house and the gang is watching a horror movie. About Sheep. Yup, you heard me. SHEEP. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE SPUR OF THE MOMENT OCS OF INDIA AND SOUTH AFRICA. R&R CONTAINS SHAMELESS POKING FUN AT AUSTRALIANS


**Because only a New Zealander would make a horror movie about SHEEP**

**(Alternate title: Not on your life)**

* * *

Benjamin opened his door, allowing Keith, Alfred, Arthur, Matthew and Raj to walk into his lounge where he had set up the DVD player and all the food.

"Woo! Movie night!" Alfred yelled happily as he jumped and landed on the couch, sprawling over it and taking up the whole space. Arthur shoved him off so he and Raj could sit down while Matthew plopped down on the floor and Keith immediately honed in on the food, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Where are Gilbert and Kuna?" Benjamin asked as he smacked Keith's hand away as he reached for another handful "Jeeze Keith the movie hasn't even started yet!"

"Gil had to go to his cousin's house for the weekend" Matthew explained.

"And Kuna is grounded" Arthur chimed in "Again" He added as an afterthought. Benjamin rolled his eyes.

"Typical Kuna, Anyways I picked the movie tonight, its gonna be AWESOME!" He grinned.

"What's it called?" Alfred asked, finally getting up off the floor and collapsing in Arthurs lap, nuzzling his neck and making the Brit blush.

"Get a room you two" Raj complained, moving away slightly as Alfred began to kiss Arthurs cheek

"Yea! Some people are trying eat here!" Keith added, munching on another mouthful of popcorn and pouting when Matthew stole the bowl from him.

"It's a horror called-"Benjamin started but was cut off by Arthurs exaggerated groan.

"Great idea Benjamin, now I'll have this git clinging to me all night" He sighed, rolling his eyes. Matthew raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you wouldn't be enjoying that because…?" Matthew smirked as Arthur and Alfred simultaneously blushed and started to stutter excuses. Raj rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Benjamin.

"What was it called?" He asked.

"Black Sheep" Benjamin grinned evilly as Keith visibly paled at the mention of it.

"Black sheep?" Alfred exclaimed "We're watching a horror movie about _SHEEP_?"

"Uh I just remembered somewhere I have to be, later mates" Keith stood up hurriedly and stated to edge towards the door.

"You're not _SCARED _are you Roo-Rooter?" Benjamin taunted, stopping the Australian in his tracks.

"Not on your life Sheep-Shagger" Keith growled whipping around.

"Prove it"

"What?"

"Prove you're not scared, Roo-Rooter" Benjamin grinned; Keith crossed his arms and scowled.

"Fine" He growled as he sat back down next to Matthew and reclaimed the popcorn "I'll stay all night long without being scared" he stated.

"I'll hold you to that" Benjamin smirked.

"Uh guys, as entertaining as this is, could we get to the movie already?" Raj prompted, gesturing to the TV.

"Right, sorry Raj" Benjamin grinned up at the Indian boy before turning off all the lights and making himself comfortable on his arm chair and pressing play.

* * *

Roughly an hour and a half later he pressed pause and flicked on a lamp next to him. The faces of his friends ranged from mildly shocked (In Raj's case) to absolutely-piss-your-pants-terrified (In Alfred and Keith's case).

"Bathroom break anyone?" He asked, grinning at his friends. Alfred and Keith were the first two to flee the room, with Arthur following more slowly. Matthew laughed nervously.

"Well this is certainly…interesting…." He said, glancing at the TV screen that Benjamin had purposely paused on a particularly creepy scene. Benjamin grinned widely.

"Isn't it" He smiled, eyes lighting up as he looked back at it. Noticing this, Raj leaned down to Matthews's ear.

"I think we shouldn't let Benjamin choose the movie again" He muttered. Matthew twisted up to glare at him.

"You're just saying that so we can watch one of your Bollywood movies" He accused, Raj opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Alfred, Arthur and Keith's return to the lounge. This time Keith claimed the couch so Alfred and Arthur were forced to sit on the floor next to Matthew.

"Ready?" Benjamin asked, and then without waiting for a reply, flicked off the lamp and pressed play.

* * *

The movie played the end credits and Benjamin stopped it before flicking the lamp back on.

"So, what do you guys think?" He grinned.

"I'm never visiting New Zealand" Alfred immediately said "I don't want to be eaten by a mutant sheep"

"It was just a movie Alfred" Arthur attempted to comfort his boyfriend by patting him on the arm but Alfred just ignored him.

"See Benji…I wasn't scared…" Keith mumbled, still white in the face. Raj stood up.

"Well I must be going, My Auntie is coming to visit tomorrow and I have to attempt to get some sleep tonight." He declared and left the house a little _too_ quickly. Matthew shrugged.

"It was pretty creepy but interesting at the same time" He then smiled "Gil would've loved it"

"You can borrow it to show him if you want" Benjamin offered, Matthew nodded.

"That would be great; I'll get it back to you by Friday"

"All right" Benjamin grabbed the disk out of the DVD player and put it in its case before handing it to Matthew before turning to Keith "So you weren't scared huh?" He grinned, not really noticing Arthur and Alfred leave. Keith shook his head.

"Nope, not one bit" He stated, Benjamin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so that _wasn't_ you squealing like a little girl halfway through the movie then?" He teased.

"Of course not!" Keith protested. "That was Alfred"

"Oh really? I didn't really think _Alfred_ would yell 'Crikey!' in an Australian accent"

"Uh I'll just let myself out then" Matthew jerked his thumb towards the door and then left when he realised no one was really paying attention to him.

"I never yelled Crikey!"

"So you admit you _did_ yell?" Benjamin smirked, Keith visibly paled, quite a feat seeing how he was already snowy white.

"I- I- Um…no...Maybe…..yes?" He stammered, trying to avoid his twins' sharp green gaze by staring at his fingers.

"Aww poor widdle Keithy, scared of a few sheepies" Benjamin cooed, his eyes glinting with mischief. Keith scowled.

"Shut your face Sheep-Shagger" He snapped.

"Not on your life Roo-Rooter" Benjamin countered, smirking.

* * *

**Finally this son of a bitch is done! I've been working off and on, on this for almost 2 and half weeks guys! Also Keith's reaction- That was mine when I watched the movie…minus the screaming. Black Sheep is a real movie, made in New Zealand and is pretty freaky. Keeping in mind I was like 6 when I first (and last) watched it, it scared me quite a bit. Im not gonna spoil it for you so if you wanna know what it's about GO WATCH IT! RIGHT NOW! Raj and Kuna were spur of the moment names for India and South Africa cause I really wanted to stick them in here so I just chose the first names that popped into my head for them. ANYWHO please read and review to tell me what you think! This story is dedicated to 'Just a little bit' By 'Kids of 88' because I was listening to it or most of the last bit. Long AN is long. So review please! I'll be going now. Darky Out~ **


End file.
